Transistors are commonly utilized in the manufacture and fabrication of image sensors. Image sensors may comprise any number of photodiodes, and these photodiodes may share some or all of the readout circuitry to reduce the number of devices and cost of the image sensor. The photodiodes may also share a reset transistor. Due to design constraints, however, multiple reset transistors may be needed. Multiple transistors utilize larger areas of the chip, which reduces the photodiode area, and in turn reduces the fill factor. Other designs and placement of the reset transistor may increase the active area of the floating diffusion region, which adversely affects the conversion gain.